


Happy Birthday

by Aldyth



Series: The Grind with Tom [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyth/pseuds/Aldyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wake up a late fall day with the snow falling. It's the narrator's birthday, but she's not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

My alarm woke me up in just as the sun was coming up. Instead of being met with the gentle yellow beams coming through my window, I barely registered the grayish hue in the room. Then it hit me, today was an important day, it was my birthday. I flipped over and noticed the empty bed, my heart sank with the realization that he wasn't here. I was used to seeing the mop of blonde curls and piercing blue eyes in the morning. It had only been a week since we had been apart, but with it being my birthday and Christmas just being around the corner, the separation just made me feel more empty. Not even the flurry of snow falling outside the window seemed to cheer me up. I sunk back down into the sheets and pillows sighing heavily. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it had started with an argument, that blew up into a fight, that ended with him storming out of the apartment, door slamming and all.

I blew the strand of hair that was over my face and when it refused to move, I brushed it from my vision. Sighing, I rolled towards the edge, swinging my legs over and slipping my feet into my slippers. Due to the slight chill I grabbed my robe, and cinched it around my waist. I decided I needed coffee, that the gray day and white snow needed something to help warm me up. When I got to the kitchen, I could feel some tension release. The kitchen was one of the selling points of the place for me, with the rustic cabinets, the island that looked out over the living/dining room, with the gas stove, it just felt more home like than my previous place. I plugged the kettle in and pulled out the french press, it hadn't been used much since I had only been making coffee for one. I had grabbed the darkest roast I could find and lumped the three tablespoons into, waiting for the water to boil. I looked out the window over the kitchen sink and could see the snow start to really come down. 

Looking at the way it accumulated on the branches, it was a good day to take a break and make a snowman, or a snowball fight with someone special. At the end, they could come home and make hot chocolate with way too many marshmallows. I had other ideas of warming two people up that were in love, but those ideas washed away by the very empty flat. My reverie was interrupted by the whistle of the kettle, and thus my morning started. After I had at least one cup of coffee, and showered, I went for my second cup. I picked up my cell and noticed that there were several calls from him. It took all my strength not to open them right away. Instead I put the phone down and picked up my cup. I then walked to the room with my laptop and booted it up, waiting as the little windows icon pulsed loading the operating system. I then opened my email and saw messages from friends and family from across the ocean wishing me a happy birthday.

I smiled as I went through them all, I missed them all, I wished I was with them right then. Through it all my mind kept wandering back to my phone and the messages there. I was curious about what they said, what he said. I got up and started to pace, reliving the moments of our argument. I knew now it seemed silly and trivial, but even going over it riled me up. 

He had come home after being away for months, tired but happy to see me. He had asked what I had been up to, which I happily chattered away about the people I had met while going through a singing program I had found in London. There had been one guy who I had been hanging around a lot, even meeting for friendly dinners. I had barely noticed the clenched jaw, and the coldness that settled between us. It wasn't until he coldly asked who this person was that I noticed the chill. I had blinked and tried to jokingly ask if he was jealous. Which just led him to question how often I saw other men, to which I tried to respond that we were just friends. What had ticked me off was that he did not believe me. So it went back and forth for what seemed to be hours, but it had been only 20 minutes. I went straight to bed exhausted, but the damage had been done. He hadn't been back for the last week, I didn't know where he was, and when I would show up for rehearsals everyone noted that there was a slope to my shoulders and that I didn't seem my cheerful self. When people asked, I would just shrug and go through the motions. I didn't go out with anyone, I just would come home afterwards and snuggle into a blanket and sit on the couch.

It was after rehashing the events, that I picked up the phone again and with a deep breath pulled up the messages. The first one was him wishing me a happy birthday and then asking to meet me at Hyde Park this afternoon at our usual spot. I found myself kneading my lower lip with confusion, there wasn't an apology, but I was curious about the what he wanted to talk about. I looked at the time, and decided that I would go out to meet him. I missed him, I felt an enormous need to see him at least. Even if it was him telling me it was over.

The snow still had not let up when 1:00 came by and I decided it was a good time to leave. I wanted to walk, something about the air would clear my head. I got my coat and boots on, grabbing my hat and mitts. I am Canadian, and no stranger to snow. I took in the winter wonderland that was laid out before me. There wasn't much of a wind, but I could feel my cheeks growing red with the cool weather. I was glad that I had given myself extra time, but I was still 5 minutes late when I got to the park. I trudged through the snow along the covered paths. I almost thought that he wasn't going to be there, I was late after all, but I was too scared to look at my phone to see a disappointing message.

I didn't have to worry though, I could see the outline of a tall man in a black pea-coat. Even with all the snow, his curls hugged the rims of his ears, his cheeks were rosy and his breath steamed upwards. The man was all legs, with his hands shoved in the pockets of his coat. I nearly had the breathe knocked out of me. I had missed him so much, and wanted to run up, saying that I was sorry and that I would never look at another man, woman, or child. Instead, I stooped and gathered snow into my mitted hand until there was a decent snowball. It had been a while since I had thrown anything but I thought I could make it the shot. I hurled the ball and it hit its target, I could see the figure stumble in surprise and then turned to face me. That was when I was hit by his blue eyes, not even taking in the bags under his eyes. It was as if he hadn't slept in a week. 

My hands went up to my face to hide my giggling, but he could see the mirth in my eyes. Before I could do anything, he stooped and gathered snow with his bare hands, drawn to his long fingers as they cupped and created the ball. When I realized that he had made a snowball of his own, he had lobbed it at me, which broke on my hands that showering my face with cold crystalized snow. I gasped with the freshness that hit me. It was as if I had been shocked awake. As I wiped by face of the melted snow, only to find a pair of arms wrap around me. When I looked up, I just melted into his bright blue eyes, and before I could say a word, he whispered “I'm sorry darling, I missed you so much, I was nearly at my wits end.”

“Tom, I am so sorry. I love you, I moved across an ocean for you, I never want to give you a reason that I will ever be with someone else.”

Tom covered my mouth with his and kissed me, and it felt like it was the first time we kissed. It was never going to be easy, but this made it worth it all.

“Happy Birthday, I love you.”


End file.
